


sunset colors through a café window

by creamiiteaa_xx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Character Study, Coffee Shops, Colors, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I think?, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sunsets, i guess?, lol ima post this now, shoot i just realised that tagging is pretty hard, uh, wrote this at 10 pm without wifi bc i was bored and wanted to make an open oneshot with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamiiteaa_xx/pseuds/creamiiteaa_xx
Summary: the sunsetpink, orange, purplepatton, roman, virgillogan can’t help but dwell on his secret crushes while gazing at the sunset through a certain café window.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	sunset colors through a café window

**Author's Note:**

> hiya lovies!! i wrote this little plotless oneshot at 10 pm with no wifi bc i wanted to just let my imagination flow and see what comes. and this is what happened! this will most likely never develop into anything more, but if you have any ideas that sorta match this theme, send them over! i hope you enjoy reading! <3<3<3

_The Sunset._

Logan stared out the window of the small café, a pen resting in his hand over the blue leather journal. He had viewed the sunset multiple times before, but it still always managed to take his breath away every time. 

The sun rested on the horizon, faintly lowering beneath the skyline if you looked closely. A bright pinkish-purple shone from the bottom of the sky and worked it’s way up to a delicate yet warm pink the higher you looked. A lively orange and energetic yellow shone in a circle around the sun, softly fading outwards. The very top of the sky was a calm and precise blue, the stars already beginning to shine and glitter as night approached. The light coming from the gorgeous sunset colored the clouds, too. The clouds closest to the sun shone a soft yet exciting pink color. Near the middle of the clouds, the color of the clouds suddenly changed from the faint pink to a deep and mysterious purple. It was beautiful. How the colors were oh so very different but managed to blend together so perfectly. In all of the vocabulary Logan has learned in his life, he would never be able to perfectly describe the sunset.

“Hiya there!” 

Logan forced himself to tear his gaze away from the enchanting sunset and met himself with another stunning view. Patton’s blond locks of curly hair bounced in front of his face and framed it perfectly. His freckles seemed to glow in the purple and orange glow that came through the window, his eyes radiating pure happiness behind his round glasses. Logan’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at his dearest crush.

“So, a Medium Dark Roast Coffee and a Cinnamon Swirl Coffee Cake Muffin for... Logan, right?” Patton cited while looking at his small notepad.

Logan let a small smile cross his face, ignoring the small burst of happiness at the fact that Patton was talking to him. 

“Correct, Patton.”

Patton grinned even wider and carefully set down Logan’s coffee and muffin, making sure it wouldn’t spill or tip over. He brushed off his hands on his apron and sent Logan a pure smile that had Logan’s heart melting.

“Okie Dokie! Just let me or Ro or Vivi know if you need anything else, Sir!” And just like that, Patton skipped away and disappeared into the kitchen.

Logan chuckled with a soft blush on his cheeks and sipped his coffee, thinking of his three barista crushes.

Patton was a pure puffball. He spread joy and positivity everywhere he went. He was so brave, yet so delicate, too. He was so soft and filled with emotion, something that confused Logan to no end. Yet, he had fallen head over heels for that man.

Roman was very much like Patton, but more… outgoing and adventurous, so to say. He was loud and ‘extra’ and stunningly gorgeous. You haven’t seen true beauty until you see Roman in a dress. He was a loving and passionate soul, someone who Logan could never take his eyes off of.

Virgil was less like the other two and more like Logan. He was quiet and introverted, not really someone who stood out in a crowd. But if you _really_ knew him, you saw a whole new beautiful side to him. He was sarcastic and witty overall just amazing. His little smirks over the countertop would make Logan splutter and flush a dark red. Logan could never deny the on-going love he felt for Virgil.

Actually, Logan could never deny the on-going love he felt for all three of the beautiful men.

At that moment, studying the sunset from afar and munching on his muffin, a realization struck him.

Patton was the gentle and soft pink that graced the clouds and skyline. Roman was the exciting and bold orange that burst from the sun. Virgil was the dark and sparkling purple that hid behind the clouds. They were beautiful. They were perfect.

They also belonged together. Side by side, all three of them blended into each other flawlessly. Any other color would throw them off balance. Logan couldn’t add his color to them. Logan would never want to mess up what they had. It pained him, but he knew it was true.

The three colors and the three men were made for each other. Logan wanted them oh so badly, but he knew he couldn’t have them. The three worked perfectly. Any other color would tear them apart, separate them, hurt them. Logan could never live with that. Logan had already made his choice. They would stay together in their happiness and beautifulness as Logan viewed them from afar; longing to be apart of that love and blend. 

\---

Little did Logan know, those three baristas longed for Logan’s intelligent and sharp blue to be apart of their personal sunset of love.

Even if the blue was farther away, the sunset did have four colors. Their beauty and love would never be complete without Logan’s blue there to guide them along into the night sky. 

They all were uncompleted colors, longing for something more.

But at the end of the day, those colors always find each other again. 

Because sunsets are a daily occurrence, right?

Yeah.

_The Sunset._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudo, comment, bookmark, and/or subscribe if you wanna! hope you enjoyed this plotless cute oneshot! ta-ta lovies!! <3<3<3


End file.
